castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:131.96.13.213
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Deep in Death page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 19:43, July 6, 2012 Given previous bad experiences on various wikis, I am reluctant to communciate with unidentified parties. With regard to your observation on categories, I rather find myself between a rock and hard place, since various other users feel, in their own words, "bullied", when I am creating too much new content, and I therefore felt that the categories, since they don't modify, harm or impinge on anyone else's input, would be an unexceptionable use of my time. Clearly, I was wrong, once more. I agree about the discussion, but sadly, I have trodden on too many toes in the early days here, and can no longer get a hearing for proposals. The other most frequent contributor refuses to respond to any message from me, irrespective or content or purpose, and the founder makes infrequent, fleeting visits, and has yet to promote anyone else even to rollback status. Therefore when, as occurred the other day, someone, without malice, but also without consultation or use of further sources, read the back of their CD and noted that the episode sequence was not the same as the one here, they made considerable changes, which have yet to be undone. I hope this explains, to some degree at least, my disenchantment. I will, if others are going to take active and constructive part in discussions of the drawbacks and merits of possibilities, happily put ideas in the Sandbox, rather than directly onto entries, but the harping drains my will to contribute in any manner. Several souls seem to feel that their entries should remain untouched, irrespective of the linguistic and comprehension difficulties that may present for others. I have tried to change as little as possible when editing extant texts. I have avoided adding to many brief entries, simply so as not to be implicitly crticising. I have rewritten none of the recaps which, at present, are not of a standard literary style. I don't want to make anyone feel undervalued, and endeavour now to make sure I leave a minimum of several hours after someone else has worked on a piece before I go near it, so that I'm not diving in, as I certainly did when I started on here, just as they themselves were about to do something further. In short, I feel it may be in everyone's interests for me to take a sabbatical from this particular wiki, so that others may, without my interference, conduct their affairs as they see fit. Tick, Tick, Tick... Fool Me Once... Recaps Your "Mistress" recap has been read and proofed, that's why I removed the "ready for review" codicil. 20:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! 15:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Synopses and copyright material It's great that you're on top of this, but, frankly, a little disheartening to watch so much going up in smoke. 19:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Recaps I must say, I did rather wonder about the "girls in the coffee house" style of some of these, but I just put it down to another contributor's idiolect - silly me, I never thought to check for plagiarism. I feel, more than ever, we need an active Admin here, so that someone can officially speak - quickly and diplomatically - on these kind of points. 20:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Recaps Recaps? I have never done them before. My account was hacked a while back, and I have been trying to figure out how my points had went up so quickly... If there is anymore recaps under me but copied from Wetpaint, I have no idea about them. However, I am sorry for this problem. Francesca (talk) 21:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree it couldn't prevent, but it could make the clean-up quicker, and, more importantly, allow for a swift, clear editorial policy to be issued and promulgated, about what must happen if users are caught doing this. 21:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC)